The present disclosure is related generally to the field of dental treatment. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods, devices, and systems for motion compensation in a three dimensional scan.
Dental treatments may involve, for instance, restorative and/or orthodontic procedures. Restorative procedures may be designed to implant a dental prosthesis (e.g., a crown, bridge inlay, onlay, veneer, etc.) intraorally in a patient. Orthodontic procedures may include repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and/or dental function. Orthodontic repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
As an example, orthodontic repositioning may be provided through a dental process that uses positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as an “aligner,” that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with a current tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth may provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances in progressive configurations can move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement.
Such systems typically utilize materials that are light weight and/or transparent to provide as a set of appliances that can be used serially such that as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth.
A scanning system may be used to obtain digital data representing a patient's teeth in their current position (i.e., at the time of the scan), which will be considered herein as an initial digital data set (IDDS) representing an initial tooth arrangement. The IDDS may be obtained in a variety of ways. This can be used for dental records or treatment purposes.
For example, the patient's teeth may be imaged directly or indirectly (e.g., through the use of a model or impression) to obtain digital data using direct and/or indirect structured light, X-rays, three-dimensional X-rays, lasers, destructive scanning, computing device-aided tomographic images or data sets, magnetic resonance images, intra-oral scanning technology, photographic reconstruction, and/or other imaging techniques. The IDDS can include an entire mouth tooth arrangement, some, but not all teeth in the mouth, and/or it can include a single tooth.